(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and for example, to a current reuse amplifier circuit.
(ii) Related Art
In amplifier circuits having multiple stages, there is known a current reuse amplifier circuit in which a DC (direct current) current of a stage is used as a DC current of a previous stage (see 2000 IEEE MTT-S Dig., Vol. 1, pp. 17-20: this document is referred to as Document 1). There is known another current reuse amplifier circuit in which a stub and a capacitor are provided in order to increase the bandwidth in the millimeter wave band (see IEEE MICROWAVE AND WIRELESS COMPONENTS LETTERS VOL. 15, NO. 5, 2005: Document 2).
The amplifier circuit described in Document 2 realizes a wider bandwidth than that of the amplifier circuit in Document 1. However, the amplifier circuit in Document 2 has a large size because the stub and capacitor are used.